


Gift of White (Ryuuhou Kamo x Reader Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, K Project - Freeform, Weddings, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: At you and Kamo's wedding, his ex-wife decides to give him a special wedding gift.Drabble, wedding fluff





	Gift of White (Ryuuhou Kamo x Reader Fluff)

This was it. This was the moment that the both of you had been waiting for for months. Your stomach was flipping in knots as you squeezed his hands, your own shaking slightly. God, he looked so handsome you thought that there was no one more attractive on the planet.

He himself was feeling his stomach twist in knots of excitement, and he was holding back tears of happiness as he looked at you through the sheer fabric of your veil, a wide smile on his face. He could barely hear the clergyman who spoke next to you both; all of his attention was on you. In the back of his mind, though, he knew that his ex was there, and it still amazed him that she had agreed to come and allowed his daughter to be your flower girl. His senses quickly snapped back to the present when he heard those fated words.

“Ryuho, you may now kiss your lovely bride~”

With gentle hands, he lifted the veil from your face, tossing it over your head and cradled your jaw in his hands. With his wide smile still on his face, he leaned in and captured your lips in soft, passionate kiss. He could his body flood with endorphins as he pulled you closer, vaguely hearing the congregation clap. When he pulled away, he smiled gently at you, murmuring quietly to you.

“I love you~”

He gently took your hand in his, turning to face both of your friends and family.

“I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ryuho Kamo.”

______________________________________________________________

“Ryuho...”

At the sound of his ex’s voice, Kamo turned from his group of friends and faced her full on. What was it now? She wouldn’t berate him at his own wedding, would she?

“What is it?”

“I... I want to say that I’m sorry for the past few years.... for being a huge pain. It was hard for me to move on, and being stubborn and just really awful to you wasn’t okay. Keeping you from seeing your daughter very often wasn’t right either. I’ve decided to change the visitation rights, so that you can see her every other weekend.”

Kamo’s eyes widened in surprise; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was she really putting it all behind her? He felt a lump well up in his throat, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“Thank you... thank you so much.”

He looked down when he felt a tug on the hem of his tuxedo jacket, and his eyes caught sight of his daughter, his precious daughter who he could now see way more often. He smiled and picked her up, holding her tightly in his arms, and saw you begin to come over. 

“What’s going on over here, hm?”

“Just wishing you both congratulations~”

“Thank you... thank you for everything.”


End file.
